8 / 03 / 2009 Vidar, Jade and Cáel
Introduction Characters: Vidar, Jade (NPC) & Cáel Tiernay Location: Château de Nuit. Plot summary: Cáel checks up on Fawn, finding Regan in her house, she's delusional and defending what he'd done. He takes them both to Château de la Nuit. Logs: (Amendments Note: These logs have been spell checked prior to addition to this site.) Vidar turned the egg over, inspecting the outer, then the inner casings. Damage had been done. And repairs had been attempted, but only in the most contemptible fashion. Vidar scowled. Such a beautiful relic had survived intact the forces of nature. Only to be sullied by the amateur hands of a Vampyre. Mortals could do better. "Jade" He said, holding out a hand. The young woman excitedly handed him his magnifying glasses. She was ecstatic about this as he was. "Take a look at this damage" he said, gesturing with a long motion across the outer layers of Myrrh. ---- (Jade) "It looks like extreme force caused the fracturing, not an accident or dropping. The internal layers should be strong enough to survive a basic impact, however crudely it was constructed" she replied, investigatively analyzing the surface of the egg. "It was built to look quite natural, actually. See the pointed nature of one side, mimicking the oviduct stress that forms the shape of eggs in birds." ---- "Can you build me a replica?" Vidar asked. "Hrmm, look at this. Wasn't this found in the Sumbawa region? The Tambora village discovery?". The girl stared for a moment, following his gaze into the crack of the egg. "... Yes" She finally said. "The volcanic ash and particles on the egg confirm that it was buried in the eruption... and Myrrh was traded in from southern Asia at the time. But that doesn't explain the Egyptian symbol." ---- They both observed for a moment before Vidar furrowed his brows. "Esperanza is from Egypt. Or a region under Egyptian influence at the time. And you didn't answer my question." ---- The girl sat up and looked at him, puzzled for a moment. "Oh, right! I can have you a replica by tomorrow. But I will cheat and use the computers to make it. I don't feel like etching out an egg for months on end." She chuckled. Vidar stood up and streched, cracking the joints of his pale fingers. "You get on it. I'll be back tomorrow. I have some training to do, with Cáel." We watched the girl flush a little. Vidar smiled to himself as he closed the door to the unnecessarily large work space she had created in the room. With a passing thought, Vidar wondered if the woman he had once met in the forest was the same Esperanza. ---- * * * Shortly Later * * * ---- ¤ Cáel lifted from the floor mid-run, feeling much like a rag doll. Both of Vidars arms were spread before him, almost like he were a zombie. The air shimmered between them, and for the most fletting of moments, Cáel actually caught the flash of Vidars electric hued eyes, before he was soaring, flying against his own volition. With a loss of sense of direction he tumbled, slamming with a whooshing thump into the heavy, dusty mats. A soft swirl grey danced the path of his impact, tracing the line where he'd rolled for some meters. ---- ␢ Vidar lowered his hands and stepped forward. Cáel was already on his feet, tracing a wide arc around him. Steadying his posture, Vidar wave a hand to his left, the direction Cáel had taken. The air shimmered and for a moment, light seemed to dilate, warping the shapes of objects seen through it. Cáel saw this one coming, and duscked, using his motion to roll forwards and bounce to his feet, closing the cap between himself and Vidar. ---- ¤ Cáel shot forwards, launching himself up, soaring down towards Vidar from above. Vidar moved his forward foot to the back, and swung his torso, glasping his hands and swinging as though he were holding a bat. The blow was like a truck hit him, and Cáel slammed into the padding so hard that the padding may as well have not been there. With a seething thought he hoped that Regan wasn't watching from one of the observation windows anywhere in the Châteu. ---- With as mast a movement as he could muster, and an audible groan, he launched using all four limbs, sideways, horizontal to the floor, sweeimg into Vidar's feet. ---- ␢ Vidar lost balance for a moment, one foot rising and landing on the other side of Cael. The moment was enough, however, and Cáel had used that moment to pull two knives out, and lift them simultaneously to each of Vidar's lateral superior genicular arteries. Vidar smirked, proud of the development Cáel had shown. "Well done again! You're improving rapidly." ---- ¤ Cáel Beamed. This was the first time he'd eaten Vidar in any real way. Though this wasn't a real fight, the combatants won when they are percieved to have dealt a potential mortal blow, or severe debilitating wound - in practice, of course. It usually ended with Vidar positioned, readily able to snap Cáel's neck.